Justice (2015 film)
'''Justice '(Also called Justice:Anarchy in some countries)'' is an upcoming 2015 comic film based on the Justice League ''comic series. It will be produced by Chrisstopher Nolan and directed by Zack Ryder. It stars Henry Cavill, Christian Bale, Jamie Alexander and Gregory Jackson. The tagline for the film is: ''"Heroes fail- Clown kills thousands." Synopsis After the Joker escaped Arkham Asylum in The Dark Knight Rises, he went into hiding. But when he returns to the streets as the clown prince of crime, many follow, and causes chaos across the nation. This has Superman gather many miraculous men, including Bruce Wayne, who is disturbed by the Joker's rein of distruction. But when the Joker works with Thomas Morrow, the creator of many destructive machines, and the android 'John Smith' who is able to create massive cyclones and can control the weather, the whole nation goes to panic, and the team of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, the Green Lantern, the Green Arrow, Black Canary and John Smith/Red Tronado must work together to stop the H.I.V.E., a large organization of robot androids who are lead by the Queen Bee, Thomas Morrow and the Joker, from spinning the U.S. into anarchy. Cast *Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Superman- The last remaining survivor of the planet Krypton. After Man of Steel ''he returned to being a journalist, and still fights crime as Superman. After the Joker has his first public attack, Superman must find different heroes to stop his act of chaos. *Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne/Batman- Presumed dead, Bruce Wayne lives happily in Florence and is engaged to Selina Kyle. But when he's visisted by Superman, and sees Joker's destruction, that's when the nightmares start. He eventually returns to stop the Joker once and for all. *Jamie Alexander as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman- The princess of the Amazon, she stands for justice. She agrees to help Superman after seeing how bad it is in a fight with some 'Agents of Chaos' (thugs dressed like the Joker). **Lynda Carter as Hippolyta- Diana's mother and queen of Amazon. Carter originally played Wonder Woman in the 1975 TV show. *Ryan Reynolds as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern- Still the bearer of the ring, Jordan attempts to stop the Joker, but no avail. He gets the help of Superman to fight off some H.I.V.E. drones. *Edward Furlong as Barry Allen/Flash- After an expirement gone wrong, Barry Allen gained powers of super speed. He was friends with Clark Kent (seen in ''Smallville) as a kid, and joins him to stop the Joker. *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow- a vigilante, Oliver Queen was also childhood friends with Clark. He is in love with Black Canary. *Yvonne Strahovski as Dinah Lance/Black Canary- A friend of Clark. She dated Oliver, but they went different ways. She produces a high-powered and high-pitched screech that is strong enough to shatter metal. *Arnold Vosloo as 'John Smith'/Red Tornado- An android made by Thomas Morrow, to destroy objects and other things, but went rogue and met Clark, who tried to help him learn his identity. *Gregory 'Onision' Jackson as the Joker- An anarchist, he causes destruction anywhere he goes. He escaped Arkham Asylum in ''The Dark Knight Rises ''when Bane let everyone go, and went into hiding for a year. He's back to cause destruction. Jackson fills the part for the late Heath Ledger, who died 3 months before ''The Dark Knight ''was released in theaters. *Johnny Depp as Thomas Oscar Morrow- An inventor who agrees with Joker's ways, and makes Red Tornado, an android in order to make a chaos-causing robot, but it failed. He then makes Drones for the Joker and works together to cause anarchy. *Landon Liboiron as James Carrigan/the Spectre- a man who died from mobsters and was inhabited by the Spectre, a spirit of retribution. He appears different then in the comics, and appears once to show Bruce a world led by the Joker. *Anne Hathaway as Selina Kyle- A 'retired' cat burgular and Bruce Wayne's fiance. She lives with Bruce in Florence and wishes to have kids one day. She is brainwashed by Thomas Morrow's technology and be comes 'The Queen Bee', leader of the H.I.V.E. Category:Superheroes Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:Justice League Category:Movies